Of Love and Revenge
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: Lily/James fic. Lily and James are 6th yearers and like each other. But someone is tryng to break them up. please R/R
1. James and Lily

Disclaimer: I don't any of the charactoers that are from Harry Potter.  
  
  
Of Love and Revenge  
  
The Hogwarts express came to a stop amd the Hogwarts students piled out with there  
trunks. James Potter a handsome black haired boy walked out and streched his arms. "Hey you  
guys hurry up I'm starving." said James waiting for his friends to come out. Two other boy   
came out carrying there trunks and another one dragging his. "Here let me help you, Peter."  
said James. Peter Pettigrew was a small boy and was usually just a lacky to James. The other  
two friends were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius had black hair and looked like he was  
sick or something and Remus looked like cute but his robes had hole in them. Most girls thought James  
was the cutest of the lot but he didn't care. James had his eye on Lily Evens.  
Lily Evens was a beautiful red haired girl with green eyes. She was to him one of the  
cutest girls he had ever met. She was nice to him and would sometimes say hi and talk to him.  
When James and his buddies piled into the carrage he saw Lily struggling with her trunk. He  
walked over to her and said, "Need help?" Lily looked up at him and blushed. She nodded and  
James lifted up the trunk and tossed it on top of the carrage. She thanked him and sat down  
next to her friends, Allison and Gillian. "HEY JAMES STOP FLIRTING AND GET OVER HERE!" Sirius  
shouted. James flashed a wicked smile and ran off to his carrage.   
"Lily's got a boyfriend." Allison sang. "I do not!" Lily protested. "James is just   
a friend." Gillian let out a laugh and then made a noise. "Eww Severus is looking over here."  
said Gillian whispering to her friends. "Thank god he doesn't have a crush on me." said Allison  
with a hint of disgust. "I feel so sorry for you Lily." said Gillian giving her friend a hug  
and a sad face. Lily slumped low down so Severus Snape couldn't look at her.  
James on the other hand was making fun of Snape. "He has a big nose." said James.   
"Could his hair be any greesier." said Sirius. Sirius began to do a immatation of Snape when  
the carrage began to move. They sat back and soon Hogwarts came to view. "So when's are next  
adventure?" asked Peter. "In a week." said Remus who was pale. "Hey ots okay last year nothing  
bad happened." said Sirius. Remus still looked a bit scared. He dreamed that one day this curse  
of being a werewolf would be over. Although he hated it his friends didn't abandon him. Peter,  
James, and Sirius became Anigmas last year and were able to hang out with Remus when he was a  
wolf.  
Soon they reached Hogwarts and they all came out. There trunks were taken to there rooms  
and know they sat at the Gryffindor waiting for the sorting cermony to begin. When the first   
years arrived they looked shocked to see ghosts popping out everywhere. James was talking to  
his friends when he spotted Nearly Headless Nick. "Hey Nick." said James. Nick gave James a   
small wave nad floated off. "I feel sorry for that ghost..." said Lily Evans you was talking  
to her friends. "I wish he was still alive he was so nice to us." said Gillian.   
Sirius laughed when the girls were out of hearing range. "Now they like a ghost what  
next Snape." he laughed. "Oh that's their back up it is James they like." mocked Remus. "Oh   
James is so strong." sang Peter. James laughed in a sarcastic voice then glared at them. Just  
then there was a hush of silence. The sorting cermony began. When they were done Dumbledore head  
master stood up and spoke. "All 6th years and above will be able to come to the begining of the  
year party. Dress robes are to be worn. When it was over they ate and drank  
and went to bed well everyone except the older kids. James and his buddies were staying in the  
common room. They watched as the first years all scurried around. "We were never that geeky."  
said Peter. "We were always cool." said James.   
Just then Lily walked in with her friends. The looked around whispered to each other   
then giggled. Remus nudged James and said, "There talking about you." James acted as is he was  
going to punch Remus. "No there not." said James standing up. "Let's go to sleep." Remus, Sirius  
and Peter laughed and followed James up to there room. The each laid down in there four poster  
bed and just talked for a bit before they desided to get into there pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning after breakfest the Gryffindors headed to Herbiology. There teacher was  
Professor Seed. Seed was an old happy go lucky teacher. He was head of the Hufflepuffs. He  
started them off with a quick quiz to see how much they remembered. When they were done they  
began to plant some plants. After Herbiology was over they had double poitions with Slytherin.  
The Gryffindors hated poitions and Slytherin. Professor Malo was the worse. He was head of   
Slytherin and he hated any kid that he saw. He subtracted more points then any other teachers  
combined.  
Professor Malo was busy in his office and told them to all shut up or he take 20 points  
away. James was staring at Lily who was sitting in front of him. She was scibbling notes to her  
friends. He looked ovr at Sirius who was about to tackle Snape. Snape was quietly laughing with  
the other Slytherins about how stupid Lupin looked in his patched up robes. Remus to was about to  
kill him when Professor Malo came back. "Take out yor ingredients!" he barked. The students jumped  
out of there seats adn quickly grabbed there ingredients and began to study the notes on the  
black board. When class was done Gryffindor and Slytherin both lost 50 points for not finishing  
ther poition ins time.  
"I swear if I was the teacher I would give Syltherin points like that." said Snape.  
"That greeseball could't become a teacher if his life depended on it." said Peter. James  
iggnored them and walked up to the main hall for lunch. He was right behind Lily and he could  
hear his friends making kissing noises as they walked out of the dungeons. When they reached  
the main hall James sat down at the end of the table with his friends while Lily sat with hers.  
"You know I should ask Lily to that party." said James. Sirius nearly gagged. "What?"  
said his three friends. "You said she wasn't your girlfriend." said Remus. "She not but I need  
to go with someone." said James. "I got Allison." said Remus. "Gillian." called Sirius Peter   
groaned. "Hey will find you someone." said James patting him on the back. Peter smiled and just   
then Lily came up and tapped James on the shoulder. "James will you go with me to the party?" asked  
Lily smiling sweetly. James sat ther dumb founded. "Well?" asked Lily. "Sure!" said James. Lily   
smiled and walked off. "I better go ask Allison." said Remus. Sirius followed him to go ask Gillian.  
The two boys came back with smiles on there faces. "Well let's go we have to go to Charms  
next." said James. As they began to walk down the hall Snape appeared looking mad. "Hey Stupid."  
said Sirius. "Get lost you idiot I'm here to talk to Potter." roared Snape. "Whay do you want."  
said James yawning. "I was going to ask Lily to the Party you better call it off or else." Snape  
threatened. "Or else what." said James, Remus, and Sirius at the same time. Snape notcied they  
had there wands out but he turned around and walked away. "WHIMP!" shouted Peter.  
  
That night James was laying in bed wondering what Snape meant "Or Else." Why did it bother  
him so much? James soon fell asleep and dreamed about him and Lily at the party.   
  
~Dream~  
  
"Hey James." said Lily with a smile. James smiled back as the two walked into the main hall. All  
around was his friends. They were all dancing with one of Lily's friends. Just then Lily took James's  
hand and led him onto the floor. The two danced around and it seemed as if everyone was waching them.  
Just then it suddenly became cold. Everyhting was turning dark. James noticed Lily was gone. "LILY!"  
he shouted. Just then there was an evil laughter. He turned around and saw Snape holding Lily in his  
arms.   
  
James shot out of his bed with a cold sweat. He was breathing hard and he felt sick,  
It was a dream he thought. He laid back in his bed staring at the cieling. It was late when he was  
finally able to go back to sleep.  
  
  
Note: I was tied and bored so I wrote this fic. I right know could care less of speeling  
errors or if you guys hate it. I just was thinking about stuff. Eh if you hate I'll rewrite  
it someday... *falls asleep* 


	2. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: Again I do not own any Harry Potter Characters and this whole fic is just  
something I wrote when I was half asleep.   
  
Of Love and Revenge  
  
James awoke the next morning before any of his friends. He changed into his robes and  
attempted to comb out his hair but it didn't do much. He then quietly opened up the door and  
slip out into the hallway. He walked down the steps and into the common room. The room was  
completely empty. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was 6:00. No one was up yet but  
he didn't bother to go back to sleep. His mind was still on what Snape said to him. Just  
then there was the sound of someone coming down the steps that lead to the girls dorminties.  
James looked up nad saw Lily. When Lily first noticed him she was speechless.  
"Hey Lily." said James getting up. Lily walked over to him and smiled. "Hi James."  
she said quietly. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked. "I couldn't sleep." she said   
sitting down in a arm chair. James sat next to her. He noticed that Lily face was a bit pink  
and she tried not to look at him. "Hey Lily where do you want to meet for the party?" asked  
James. Lily looked at him an thought for a minute. "How about here." she suggested. James  
nodded and then he sat back in his chair. The two sat in silence for a while. "James do you  
like me?" asked Lily suddenly. James sat there unable to speak. Lily looked at him with eyes  
of hope. "Well I um..." James sputtered. "Because I like you." said Lily.   
James felt his heart jump for joy. He had a crush on Lily ever since he met her in  
his third year in Hogwarts. It all happened when Lily was trying to get away from Snape. He  
had been bothering since the first day in Hogwarts. She ran into the library and bumped into  
James. She had a disgusted and yet fear look on her face. When Snape walked in he gave James   
a mean look as if he was about ot kill him. "Hey Lily." said Snape ignoring James. Lily bit  
her lip. "Want to study with me?" he asked. Lily couldn't say anything. She was to disgusted  
to say anything and saying no would only make Snape like her more. "Sorry big nose but Lily   
is studing with me." said James standing in front of Lily. Snape growled and glared at James.  
Lily looked over James shoulder on her tip toes because he was so tall. Snaped looked at Lily  
and quickly turned around and left. Lily sighed with relief.  
"Thanks so much." she said taking several strands of red hair and twirling it around  
her finger. James smiled and said, "No prob that ugly git bothers me to." Lily smiled. Then  
she turned to leave. James went back to studing when Lily called to him. "What's your name?"  
she asked. "James Potter." he replied. Lily smiled and and waved goodbye.   
Know it was the first tiime they ever talked about liking each other. Of course James  
would act as if he was Lily's boyfriend just to scare Snape away from her. Lily would thank   
him by giving him some anwsers from their homework. "Well?" asked Lily looking at him "I   
think your cute." replied James going red. Lily smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.   
James grinned and put his arm around her. "How long have you thought I was cute?" she asked.  
"Since the first time I scared Snape off." he replied. She looked up at him and he smiled.  
His smile would make any girl melt. Just then there were the sound of several doors opening.  
Lily quickly got up and said, "I'll see you later." and she walked out of the common room  
and down to the main hall. Just then Sirius and Remus came down the steps with Peter lagging  
behind them. "Hey James." said Sirius. "What are you doing up?" asked Remus. James shrugged  
and then got up. "I'm hungry." he said quickly.   
"Guys I'll meet you at the whomping willow tonight." said Remus going a bit pale.  
"I thought it was next week?" said Peter. "I made a mistake... lucky Dumbledore reminded me  
and all" said Remus. "But you'll miss the party." said Sirius sadly. The four guy hurried  
down the steps to breakfast. Remus would have to break his date with Allison. "Hey maybe   
Peter can go with her." said Sirius. Peter smiled and thought of something. Allison was   
taller then her. Well mostly everyone was taller then him. The four sat at the end of the  
table and soon the place began to get crowded. Just as they began to eat Dumbledore stood up  
and everyone got quiet. "To the 6th and 7th years the begining of the year party will be  
postphoned until next week." said Dumbledore. The sound of "aww's" and "why's" filled the  
room. Dumbledore silenced them and said, "Special reasons students know continue eating."  
he said. Remus looked happier but Peter looked sad. "Don't worry Pete." said James. James   
looked around and saw another 6th year girl. Her name was Alexia. "Hey Alexia." called James.  
Alexia walked over to James and smiled. "Yeah?" she asked. "Will you go with Peter to   
the part please." he asked. Alexia looked over at Peter and thought for a while. "Sure I need  
to go with someone." she replied. Alexia had brown wavey hair and hazel eyes, SHe smiled at  
Peter and wlaked off. "James..." said Peter turning red. Remus and Sirius tried not to laugh  
but they couldn't help it. "Stop." pleaded Peter. They stopped and began to eat.  
Classes flew by quickly. It was almost night when Remus was walking down with Madame  
Promfrey to the Whomping Willow. James, Sirius, and Remus waited long untill everyone in the  
common room went to bed. It was midnight when they all went to bed. James took out his   
invisability cloak and the Maurders Map. "Ready to go?" asked James. "I'm ready Prongs."  
said Sirius. "Good Padfoot... how about you Wormtail?" James asked. Peter turned into a rat  
and sat on James shoulder. James then covered him and Sirius with his cloak and they were  
know invisable.  
James looked at the map and whispered, "I solomly swear that I am up to no good."  
Little ink blots began to move around. They then slipped out of the Gryffindor tower. The  
snuck out of the castle and to the whomping willow. James tucked his cloak in his pocket and  
then transformed into a stag. Then Siruis followed and transformed into a black dog. Peter  
being the smallest was able to freeze the willow. When he did they went inside in their   
animal forms. The walked down a long tunnel and when they finally reached the end there  
was a monsterious wolf there. "Hey Moony." said Prongs. The wolf growled and said, "Hey what  
took you so long?" asked Moony. "People were still awake." said Padfoot.  
"So where should we go?" asked Wormtail. "Let's get some food from Hogsmeade." said  
Prongs. "Prongs your aways hungry." said Moony. But the four decided o go and get some food.  
When they got out of the Whomping Willow, Moony's ears perked up. He growled and looked at  
Hogwarts. Suddenly he dashed off. "What's he doing?" asked Wormtail. The three didn't stop   
to think of it. They ran after him. Padfoot reached Moony first but when he saw what he was  
looking at he gasped. There standing outside was Lily. Padfoot barked loudly. Prongs with  
know Wormtail on his back were shocked. Prongs dashed off as fast as he could toward Lily.  
When Lily saw Moony in coming toward her she froze in fear. The wolf jumped into the  
air was was about to bite her when Prongs hit Moony out of the way with his antlers. Padfoot  
growled at Moony and barked. Prongs knelt down to see Lily on the ground shaking in fear.  
He rub against her. "Change back?" squeaked Wormtail. "NO... if she finds out she might get  
Remus in trouble and then they'll know we're animas!" replied Prongs. Lily looked at them  
with fear in her eyes. Luckily she couldn't understand them. Prongs bent down and Lily got  
on his back. Padfoot was keeping Moony under control but he kept trying to get past. Prongs  
dashed off toward the door that lead inside Hogwarts. Lily got off his back and said, "Thank   
you..." Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she walked inside.  
Prongs watched her close the doors and then ran back to Padfoot and Moony. He was  
angry. When he saw Padfoot growling vicously at him he got angry. He pawed his foot on the  
ground and then ran strait at Moony. He hit Moony hard on the side making him whine. He was  
about to do it again when Padfoot growled and barked at him. "Stop it Prongs." he said.   
"He could of hurt Lily." said Prongs glaring at the wolf. Wormtail slid off Prong's back.   
He scurried over to Moony. "Are you okay?" he asked. Moony nodded and got up. His ears were  
back and his tail in between his legs. ""Prongs you know Moony can't help and if you don't  
lay off I'll bite you." he growled. Prongs looked away. He knew he shoundn't have hurt Moony  
but Lily was so important to him. "Maybe we should just go back to are rooms." said Wormtail.  
Prongs nodded. Padfoot took Moony back to the whomping willow which was still frozen. When  
he was safly inside he walked back to the others.  
Prongs and Padfoot turned back into their Human seleves while Wormtail stayed a rat.  
The hid under the invisabilty cloak and walked back inside. They slid nto there rooms and   
went to bed.  
  
The next morning not only did Remus feel bad about almost biting Lily but James felt  
worse for attack him. Remus stayed under the Whomping Willow untill the full moon was gone  
like always. James, Peter, and Sirius went down to breakfast. The filled there plates up   
with eggs and bacon and were about to eat. when someone tapped James on the shoulder. It  
was Lily. "I need to talk to you James." she said in a mean tone. Allison, Gillian and Alexia  
were behind her. "You two come with us." said Allison. They all walked out into the hallway.  
When they got out there Lily smiled at James. "so what do you want to talk about?"  
asked James. Lily looked at James and her smile died. Then without any warning she slapped  
James across the face. James stood there in shock. Sirius and Peter's mouth's dropped.   
"What was that for?" said James rubbing his cheek. "I hate you James Potter!" she yelled.  
"You said you were going to meet me last night. Not only was I waiting there half asleep, I  
was almost killed by a wolf." "Lily I never saw I was going to meet you last..." But before  
he could finish Lily shoved a note in his face. "You left this on my bed." she yelled. "I  
thought you actually liked me... you could have told me instead of making me wait forever.  
Well then go find someone else to go to the party with I'm going with Severus."   
James mouth dropped. Then before he could protest Gilian and Alexia glared at him.   
"Sirius, Peter go find someone else to." said Alexia. "Oh and James tell Remus when he gets  
back to find someone else." said Allison. The three girls then left. James turned to his  
friedns who were mad and surprised. "Thanks a lot James." said Sirius. "I didn't give her  
that note." said James. Peter took the note and examined it. It looked like James's writing  
but James was with them the whole time. Just then Snape walked pass them. He smiled evilly  
at them and walked away.   
Sirius growled and looked as if he might have killed Snape. James stopped him though.  
"I bet it was him." he said. "But how?" said Peter. 'He couldn't get into Gryffindor tower."  
Sirius stopped and then said, "Yeah." Just then a second year student walked up to James.   
James didn't even know who he was at all. "Um James I gave Lily that note for you." she said.  
"What note?" asked James. "Last night when I was walking up to the tower you were outside   
of the room talking to the fat lady." she said. "You asked me to put the note on Lily's bed  
then you suddenly began to get sick." she said.  
James walked passed the second year girl and looked into the main hall. Snape was  
talking with Lily. He fist were clentched and his nostrils flared. Sirius and Peter looked  
in and saw Snape's friends talking to Lily's friends. Snape's friends were Malfoy, Crabbe,  
and Goyle. Sirius was glaring at them and Peter punched his fist into his hand. "He used  
the Polyjuice poition." said Sirius. "I'll kill him." James stopped him. "We'll get are  
revenge will prank him so bad that he wished he never messed with with us." said James  
walking away.  
  
Note: I hate grammer and spelling. I wrote this when I was half asleep and bored. So don't  
bother telling me I can't spell I know it already. Maybe some day soon I'll fix it all okay?  
well cya. 


	3. Revenge will be so sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other charactors.  
  
James sat in the common room fuming. Sirius and Peter sat next him equally mad. Just  
then the portrait door opened and Lily walked in alone. She glanced over at James but didn't  
even say hi. James watched her go upstairs to her dorm. The passed and neither Sirius or  
Peter said anything. Soon it was passed midnight when James got up to get his invisabilty  
cloak. When he returned Peter was already a rat. James then covered themseleves with the   
cloak. Then they quickly snuck out to the Whomping Willow. The transformed into animals and  
Wormtail froze the tree.  
The all walked down and into the room were Moony was. "Hey guys." he said happily.  
The guys looked away. Moony walked over to them. "What's wrong?" he asked. Prongs didn't say  
a thing so Padfoot told him everything that happened. Moony let out a growl and began to   
howl. "Calm down." said Padfoot. "Will get are revenge!" "How?" asked Moony. Prongs walked  
up and said, "I got an idea." he said. "What is it?" asked Padfoot. The four moved closer  
together. They looked around and then Prongs spoke. "We'll embarress Snape at the party." he  
began. "First when he's not looking Wormtail I want you to pour this vomit powder in his  
goblet. Then Padfoot I want you to sneak this "puff all up pill" in his food. Then when he's  
blowing up like a balloon I want you Moony to place a piece of parchment with ingredients   
for the polyjuice poition by him." The three grinned. "What about Lily." asked Padfoot.  
"Well I'm not going to like this but we're going to have to prank her to." said Prongs a bit  
uneasy. "We need her to be mad and totally embarressed with Snape so she runs out crying.  
That will be my cue to find her and sweep her off her feet."  
The four agreed this plan was good. Then they began to plan out everything so the  
plan wouldn't backfire on them. The drew with there paws in the dirt everything that would  
be going on. When they had finished Moony told them they had to go. Night was about to turn  
to day and it would be harder to sneak into there dorm. As they began to leave Padfoot held  
back. He looked at Moony curling up in the corner and then smiled to himself. He then ran  
to catch up with Wormtail and Prongs.  
During breakfast James noticed Lily was still angry. He looked sadly at her but then  
he got mad when Snape placed his arms around her. James felt he might have puked if he ate the  
rest of his breakfast. He pushed it aside and got up. He turned to leave and Sirius looked  
evilly at Snape. "That smile looks fake." said Peter to Sirius. "I bet she's doing this to  
get back at James." said Sirius still glaring at Snape. Just then Sirius saw Gillian with  
Malfoy. This made him even angrier. Sirius was about to jump the table and kill all of them  
when Peter grabbed his arm. "You'll get a detention." said Peter. Sirius calmed down and then  
it hit him. He whispered into Peter's ear.   
"That's bad." said Peter. "Come on you could have been going to a party with a hot  
chick." he said. Peter looked over at Alexia who was with Goyle. Peter growled and said,   
"Okay let's do it." The two went out into the hallway. The waited until Snape came by and   
sure enough he did with a big grin on his face. "Hey Severus." said Sirius. "Oh if it isn't  
Potter's sidekicks." said Snape. "Hey you've been wondering where Remus has been well I'm  
going to tell you." Snape raised his brow. "Oh really where is he." he said suspisouly.  
"Go to the Whomping Willow at midnight tonight he'll be there." said Sirius. "How am suppose  
to get past it." He spat. Sirius whiped the spit of his face but kept his cool. "Take a long  
stick and hit the switch under the willow's branch." said Sirius. "It'll freeze it."  
Snape nodded but he walked away not saying another word. Sirius grinned evilly and  
Peter laughed quietly. "Let's get to class or will be late." said Peter. He nodded and the  
two left for Herbiology.  
  
It was 11:30 at night when James came down from the dorm with his invisabilty cloak.  
"I can't wait for are adventure." he said sitting next to his friends. "Let's not go" said   
Sirius. "Why?" asked James. "You'll see." he replied grinning at Peter. The three sat down   
and it was 11:50 when James became uneasy. "Okay why can't we go tonight?" he demanded. Both  
Peter and Sirius began to laugh. "I'll tell you why." said Sirius unable to control his   
laughter. "In ten minutes..." said Peter laughing. "In ten minutes Snape's going to the  
Whomping Willow and find Remus in his wolf form." he laughed. James looked at them wide eyed  
and then he stood up.   
"I don't want him dead." James yelled. Sirius and Peter stopped laughing. James took  
out his cloak and then ran out of the common room. He ran across the grounds to the Whomping  
Willow. When he got there it was already frozen. Oh no he thought. He took of his cloak and  
ran inside. There he heard a yelp. He ran faster and saw Snape seeing Remus's shadow change  
from human to beast. James pulled Snape out of the willow. He set him down on the ground and  
said, "Are you okay?" Snape looked scared at James but then glared at him. He then took off  
running to the castle. A sudden thought entered his mind. What if he told everyone about  
Remus... they'd have him kicked out of Hogwarts. James then sprinted across the grounds back  
to the castle.   
  
James ran up to Dumbledore's office. He didn't care right about anyting. Even if that  
old caretaker Flich saw him and gave him detentions for the rest of his life or if Gryffindor  
lost all their points. Nothing mattered. Just then he James stopped in front of a stachue. He  
could hear someone inside shouting. "No..." he whispered. It was Snape. He was already inside  
and talking to Dumbledore. James was about to bang on the stachue when it opened. Snape came  
out and he stompped past James not bothering to look at him. "Mr. Potter come in come in."  
said Dumbledore. James gluped and walked in. Inside was a nice office with all sorts of wierd  
things. The room was onlt lit by the fire place and near it was a beautiful red Phoenix.  
"Hello James." said Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk. "Professor." said James a  
bit worried. "Ihave just heard that you and your friends have played a little trick on Mr.  
Snape." said Dumbledore calmly. "Professor please don't let Snape tell anyone about Remus it  
is not hit fault..." but Dumbledore cut in. "I know James... please sit." James sat in a red  
chair near the fire. "I have told Mr. Snape not to tell anyone or the consiquences will be..."  
James couldn't hear what he said. "So Remus is safe?" asked James. Dumbledore nodded. James  
sighed with relief and was about to leave when Dumbledore said, "Wait a minute." James sunk  
back down into the chair. "You still played a nasty trick and so I will give you detention."  
said Dumbledore. "But..." James stopped himself. He nodded and then left. As he turned the  
knobb to leave Dumbeldore said, "I'm proud that you wanted to save Mr. Snape."   
James looked back at Dumbledore who went back to writing. He smiled and left. He   
walked down the steps that led to Dumbledore's office. He could here Peeves throwing things  
around in one of the classrooms. He then saw Mrs. Norris, Flich the caretakers pet cat. James  
would usually get the urge like everyone else to kick the cat but know he just let it be.  
When he reached the tower the Fat Lady in the pink silk dress was sleeping. He whispered the  
password and it flung open. Inside the commen room Sirius and Peter were still sitting and  
this time worried. As soon as they saw James they jumped up and ran to him. "James are you  
okay?" asked Sirus who had a worried look on his face. "I got a detention for the trick you  
played on Snape but other then that everything's okay even Remus's secrete." said James with  
a little yawn. Sirius and Peter both sighed with relief.   
  
The next morning Remus was back in school. He had to by a new pair of robes because  
when he was a wolf he was ripping his robes apart. All the sixth and seventh year students  
were aloud the day off because it was the night of the party. James and niether of his friends  
had an appeite. When breakfast was over they left and decided to go outside. The four sat  
under a tree. They sat there for about half an hour when Sirius noticed someone running out  
of the castle. "Hey it's Allison." said Sirius. Allison was running over to them. Remus stood  
up and slowly walked over to her and smiled. "Oh Remus I'm sorry I just heard that your mother  
was sick and you went home to take care of her." she said.  
"I was wondering... if you'd still like to go to the party with me... if you don't  
I'll understand." she said looking away. "I'd love to go with you." he said. Allison smiled  
and blushed. "I'll meet you at the commen room." she said Remus smiled as she walked off.  
"Lucky you got someone to go with." said Sirius. Remus grinned but then said, "Maybe... Maybe  
not." Sirius looked ap and saw Gillian and Alexia each looking furiuos. "Hey Gillian." said  
Sirius. "Hi." she said grumpy. "What's up?" he asked. "Can I talk to you in private?" she   
asked. Sirius nodded and walked with her toward the lake. Alexia looked over at Peter and  
smiled. "Hey Pettigrew I changed my mind let's go to the dance okay?" she said suddenly.  
Peter couldn't think of anything to say so he just nodded.  
She smiled and left and then Sirius came back with a grin on his face. "I guess were  
all going to the party now." "Not me..." said James softly. "Sorry James... uh Gillian told  
me they still think its your fault. But the other girls couldn't stand the Syltherin guys."  
said Sirius. 


	4. Party Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter.  
  
It was the night of the party and everyone was getting ready. James sat in the commen  
room watching the couples get go in and out. He noticed most girls wearing bright color robes  
and boys wearing darker. Just then James saw Sirius and Remus come down the stairs. Sirius   
was looking quite handsome. His black hair was slicked back and he looked as if he was one of  
those movie stars. He was wearing a dark blue robes and dress shoes. Remus on the otherh and   
was wearing a dark emerald color cloak. He to looked handsome and his hair was combed nicley.  
The came down and noticed James still wearing his normal everyday robe. "Hey James why aren't  
you ready yet?" asked Remus. "I'm not going." he murmured. "Oh come on." said Sirius grabbing  
him up and forcing him out of his chair. James pulled away from his grasped and sat back down,  
Just then Peter came down from the dorm. He was wearing a white robe.   
"Come on Peter's even going." said Sirius. "Well he's got someone to go with." snapped  
James. Just then James saw Lily walking down the stairs. She was wearing a green colored robe  
and gold bracelets. Her hair was tied back in a braid and her bangs were clipped back excpet  
for a few strands that hung over her left eye. James watched her leave. His eyes not leaving  
her for a moment. "Hey James Lily's letting me dance with her." said Sirius, "And I was   
thinking if you want to dance with her instead of me..." "YES!" shouted James jumping up from  
his seat. "Well hurry up and get ready!" said Sirius. James nodded and dashed up into the dorm  
to get dressed.  
As they waited Remus looked at Sirius with suspicion. "Lily never promised a dance with  
you." said Remus. Sirius grinned. "I just wanted him to come with us." said Sirius. Peter looked  
at his friend and shook his head. "What's taking James so long Alexia is wating." said Peter.  
Just then James appeared wearing his scarlet robes. "Let's go." said James pushing his friends   
out the portrait door. "Remus wait for me." said Allison calling from behind. James looked back   
then dragged her down the stairs. Allison was wearing a pink color robes. Her long blond hair  
was tied in a ponytail and had little flowers in it. When they reached the main hall, it was  
full of 6th and 7th year students. Just then Alexia came up and smiled. Her short brown hair was  
let loose. She was weaing red robes and earrings. Behind Alexia was Gillian. Her black long black  
hair was tied in several braids then tied together. She was wearing purple robes and had a bunch  
or braxlets and rings on.  
"Hi Sirius." said Gillian hugging him. "Come on let's dance." said Allison taking Remus's  
hand. The two went into the great hall. The tables were pushed to the sides so people could sit.  
Some couples were already dancing while others sat and talked. Remus and Allison began to dance  
while Sirius and Gillian went to go mingle with some friends. Peter was to nervous to dance while  
Alexia kept urging him to dance with her. She finally gave up and asked James to dance with her,  
"Okay." he said glumly. He would have rather of danced wih Lily but one dance wouldn't kill him.  
soon the began to dance.  
Soon when the dance was over James sat down nect to Peter who was being teased by some  
Slytherns. "Come on Peter dance with me." said Alexia taking his hand. "I stink at danicng." he  
said. "Well would you rather be made fun of then?" she snapped. James was getting annoyed by their  
pointless argument so he pushed Peter onto the floor. Alexia smiled and the two began to dance.  
James sat down waiting for Lily when he saw her walking in with Snape. Snape was wearing black   
robes as if he ever wore any other color. His hair still looked greesy. James decided instead of  
causing a scene to wait for Sirius to ask Lily to dance with him. Hours passed and nothing happend.  
After a slow dance Sirius went to sit down next to James. "Hey James how's it going?" asked Sirius.  
James growled and said, "When am I going to dance with Lily." he said. Sirius became uneasy. "Well  
um... James I lied." he said quickly. James glared at Sirius and was about to tackle him when Alexia  
came over with Allison and Gillian.   
"Hey have you seen Lily?" asked Gillian. James just noticed he hadn't seen Lily in a while.  
"No, why?" asked Remus who was sitting next to James. "We haven't seen her for the last half hour."  
said Allison. James got up and said, "Oh well I'm leaving this is boring." he growled. He walked out  
of the great hall and instead of going into the commen room he walked outside. He breathed the  
night air in and looked at the moon. It was half there. He sighed and walked over to the lake and  
sat down. He looked at the water and saw the giant squid. He then looked at his reflecion and got  
disgusted by it. He smashed his hand in the water causing ripples.  
Just then he heard a faint voice comeing from somewhere close by. James got up and listened.  
He followed the voice. He remained in the shadows so he wouldn't be heard. Soon he saw the two   
people near the forbidden forest. It was Lily and Snape. James squinted his eyes but dared not to  
go any closer. He noticed Snape was holding her close to him. This made James sick and sad. He was  
about to turn and leave when he heard Lily say, "Stop it Severus." James spun around and saw Snape  
holding Lily tightly. He was kissing her. James could have puked right then and there if this wasn't  
such a serious sitiution. "Let go of me." she demanded trying to get away. But Snape was strong.  
Snape kissed her on her neck and then cheek. "Stop it." she said even louder. James clentched his   
hands into fists and was growing angrier. Snape kissed her again and this time forced her to let   
him kiss her lips. "STOP IT!" she said almost crying in fear. Lily finally got free of Snape's   
graps but fell to the ground. Snape looked down at her with a smile on his face. "I love you." he  
whispered. Just as Snape was about to grabbed Lily again something hit Snape hard. Snape fell face  
first in the mud. When he looked up he saw a silvery white stag.  
The stag was pawing fiercly at the ground ready to strike Snape again. "You DAMN DEER!"   
Snape roared pulling out his wand. But before he could the stag his him again harder sending him  
into a tree. Snape yelped in pain and got up. The stag had his head down. Its antlers were sharp and  
it was if the stag was dearing Snape to try to get to Lily. Snape backed of then he began to sprint  
across the field back to the castle. The stag turned around and slowly walked toward Lily. Tears  
were streaming down her cheeks. She was scared that the stag would hit her now so she covered her  
hard with her arms. The stag didn't even try to hurt her. He rubbed noce against the side of her   
head. Lily looked up and hugged the stag. "Your the stag that saved me from that wolf." she said  
crying even harder. Then Lily felt someone's arms around her. She let go of the stag but it wasn't  
a stag. "JAMES!" said a surprised Lily. James smiled wamrly and let Lily cry even harder in his   
arms.  
When she was done crying he explained to her everything that happened. She cried evem harder  
for accusing James of not meeting her. James then got up and said, "We better get back to the commen  
room the party is probably over by know." said James. Lily nodded and tried to get up but she winced  
in pain. Her ankle was red and swollen. James took one look at her ankle then lifted her up and   
carried her back inside. He was right though the party was over and if they were caught outside they  
would have to suffer a detnetion with Filch. He hurried up to the now empty commen room.  
He laid Lily down on a couch and then took out his wand. "Some ice should help it." he  
said waving his wand. Just then an ice pack appeared and he placed it on her ankle. James looked   
over Lily and noticed her dress robes were ripped and on her arm was a bruise from where Snape was  
holding her. "You feeling okay?" he asked. Lily nodded and sat up. "Thank you." she whispered. James  
smiled and noticed Lily was smiling too. He scooted closer to her and looked at her arm.  
Her arm was badly bruised and if anyone were to see it they would ask her where she got it  
and he didn't think she'd want to tell anyone. He placed a small piece of ice on it. Just then  
Lily took James's hand and he looked up at her. Her deep green eyes were fixed on his blue eyes.  
She moved closer to him and so did he. Then with no other thought in there mind the fell into a  
kiss.  
  
Note: What's gonig to happen next? Will someone's revenge for his lost love be more dreadful?  
read and find out!   



	5. True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any charactors assoiating with him.  
  
  
It was the first day of Quiditch practice. James had just bought a new broom. A  
Comet 200. One of the fastest brooms out there. James was the Seeker for Gryffindor. Also  
on the team was Timothy Wood, Kandace Bell, Angel Johnson, Alexandera Spinnet, and Joe and  
Aurther Weasley. James stood on the deserted field and breathed in the clean fall air. He  
was happier then he'd been in days. He made up with Lily, Snape got his butt kicked, and   
Remus's secrete was safe. Soon the other Gryffindor teams came out onto the field. Each   
holding a broom while the Weasley brothers held a crait with the balls in them. "Alright  
everyone lets get ready the Quiditch cup has are name on it again." said Wood mounting his  
broom. Aurther Weasley let the balls into the air and mounted his broom with the rest of the  
team.  
James was searching for the snitch. It was easy to find it since he had been the   
Seeker since his second year in Hogwarts. He creamed the other competiters with ease and   
know he dominated the field. His greatest catch was when he dived from 200 feet from the  
air strait to the ground to catch the Snitch. Just then James notched Wood and the others  
floating to the ground. He captured the Snitch which was right next to him and floated down  
toward them. The six looked furious for the Slytherins were heading out onto the field  
with there Strata 132s. "Oh if it isn't the losing team." said the Slytherin captain Max  
Flint. James noticed Lucius Malfoy was behind him and Snape. James wished he could turn into  
a deer and kick his butt again but he didn't want to expose his secrete.  
"That's funny if were losers how come we won the last four years." said Wood cooly.  
Flint's grin changed into a frown. He cracked his knuckes and said, "Let's make a little   
bet." A smile crept on his face along with the other Slytherins. "I'm listening." replied   
Wood. "I bet you 20 Galleons that we beat you." said Flint. Wood looked over at his team and  
smiled at James. "Your on!" said Wood. The two shook hands tightly as if they were going to  
break each others arm off them let go. The Slytherins walked away chuckling. "You really   
think we'll win?" asked Bell. Wood nodded and looked over at James. "And if I win I'm taking  
us all out for butterbeer." he said grining broadly. James gluped and walked out into the  
locker room. He changed out of his robes and into a fresh clean black one.   
As he walked out of the locker room he bumpped into Sirius who was on his way to see  
if practice was over. The two walked up to the commen room which was empty. The two sat near  
the window and looked at each other. "Glad you and Lily are back together." said Sirius with  
a smile. James grinned and then said, "Me too." Just then the portrait door swung open and  
Lily came in. She bit her lower lip when she saw James. "I have to go bye James." he said   
getting up. he walked over and passed Lily saying, "Bye Lily." Lily noded and waited until  
she heard the door shut. She slowly walked over to James and sat down in the chair oppisate  
of him. She took a deep breath and smiled sweetly. "How you feeling?" asked James looking  
at her from head to toe. "Fine." she said rubbing her arm.  
James noticed Lily seemed uneasy. "Are you okay?" he asked. Lily but her lower lip  
again and looked down. "Um well I was thinking um well..." she tried to tell him. "About the  
kiss?" he said quickly. Lily nodded. The two sat there staring at each other not speaking.  
James ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you feel anything?" asked Lily. "Feel what."   
James said stupidly. Dumb question he thought. Of course I felt something. I felt love. "Oh"  
Lily replied looking away. James got out his chair and knelt down near in front of her. She  
looked at him with her green eyes filled with passion. He took her hand and gently brushed  
his lips against her knuckles. She slowly pulled her hand away. "James... I felt something  
last night... when we kissed." she said. "Oh?" said James raising his eyebrow. "I... James  
I..." Lily sputtard. "Lily I love you." said James. Lily sat there looking shocked. She had  
never expected James to say that. "James I..." Lily got up and walked a little away from him  
and stood there with her back turned. James walked up to her nad put his hands on her   
shoulders. She walked away.   
Then James finally heard a soft sniff. "Lily?" he said softly. Lily turned around.  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "James..." she said quietly. She turned away from him  
again. This time he placed his arms around her chest and waist and pressed her against him.  
She stood there unable to move awat from him crying. James breathed softly in her hair then  
he kissed her neck. She titled her head to the side and let him kiss up and down it. "Lily  
do... you... love... me?" James asked between kisses. Lily didn't reply she let him continue  
kissing her neck and shoulder. How warm I feel when I'm near him Lily thought as he kissed  
her again. James let his grip on her loosend and she slipped away. "James please... I'm not  
ready... I can't." she said softly. James nodded and backed away. "Still scared?" he asked.  
Lily nodded and walked to the stairs leading to her dorm. She stopped at the foot of the  
stairs and said, "James give me until tomarrow after the game."  
Lily then walked up the stairs and James was alone. He sunk into a chair and thought  
for moment. Was this a test he thought. Maybe she wanted to see if he really loved her.   
James took a deep breath and then he saw a the portrait door open. In came Remus, Sirius,  
and Peter.  
  
The next day after breakfast James stood ready to play with the rest if his teams  
mates. He was wearing a scarlet robe with gold trimmings. He mounted his broom and he waited  
for the whistle. As soon as he heard it he zoomed off in search of the Snitch. Maybe if   
Gryffindor won the game Lily would be happy James thought. Not to mention Wood wiing 20  
galeons in the process. Just then he saw it. The snitch was right next to... "glup"... Snape  
and he didn't even see it. He couldn't make a move for it or Snape would catch it.   
James zoomed high in the air and hoped Snape would htink he saw the snitch. He was  
in luck. Snape followed and there was the snitch free for him to get. Suddenly someone   
screamed. James looked to the left and saw a buldger comeing his way. James flew away nearly  
missing it. The Snitch was gone. James cursed under his breath. He flew around again looking  
for the golden ball. Just then James heard a time out. He floated down to see Wood looking  
furiously. The score was 70-30 and Slytherin was winning.   
"Come on were better then them." said Wood. "How could we be lsoing?" Wood looked at  
them as if he was going to kill them if they lost. Just then James noticed Lily looking at  
him. She had a sad look on her face as if she was going to cry again. Why was she still  
upset? Was it because of Snape? James then saw Sirius and Remus cheering for him along with  
Allison and Gillian. They seemed happy but not Lily. Just then James saw Snape glaring at  
him. He looked over at Lily then back at Snape. It was because of him. Lily was afraid of   
Snape. Then he noticed Snape's eyes were fixed on Lily. His cruel black eyes piercing in her  
making her quiver with fear. Suddenly James understood what she wanted him to do.  
The night Lily was almost nitten by Remus she thought James couldn't be trusted and  
that she hated him. Then just o nights ago Snpae almosted raped Lily. He hurt her and she   
feared him. "Lily wants me to protect her..." he said to himself. "James." said Wood. "Come  
on." James nodded and mounted his broom. The game started by the sound of the whistle. James  
bolted across the sky and toward the other end of the field. He knew the Snitch was there   
and Snape was no where in sight. He then with a wuick flashed grabbed the snitch and ended  
the game. Gryffindor won 180-70. Wood was cheering and crying. Flint paid him his 20 galeons  
and left yelling at Snape.Everyone ran out to the field congratulating the team. Lily stayed   
in the stands.  
When the stadium was cleared Lily still sat in the stands. James stood behind her.  
He was back in his old robes and he was clean. He was about to tap her on the shoulder when  
she looked back at him. "Lily." he said. Lily opened her mouth to respond but there was the  
sound of someone walking across the bleachers. Snape stood high in the last row. Lily stood  
up but James placed his arm in front of her. "Stay back." he said. Snape walked down with  
his hands shoved in his pocket. "Thanks a lot Potter." he hissed evilly. "Because of you I'm  
know kicked off the team." "You were the worst player ever." James growled. Snape's eyes  
wondered over to Lily. Fear was in her eyes.  
"Hello Lily." he said in a cold voice. Lily backed behing James. "Leave her alone  
you digusting greese ball." said James taking a step coser to Snape. Snape fist clenched in  
his pockets. He then growled. "I'll show you." said Snape. Snape pulled out his wand and  
shouted a few words. A bright green light shot out his wand. James pushed Lily out of the  
way making her fall to the ground. James pulled out his wand and quickly shouted a few words  
and his wand flew out of his hand. Snape spun around to get his wand but there standing   
behind him was Remus and Sirius. Sirius had Snapes wand in his hands.   
"Get lost Snape." Remus growled. Snape growled but didn't move. "Leave or else."   
Sirius with a mean face. Snape reached for his wand and Sirius gave it back while Remus   
gaurded him. He then turned and walked away. James looked down at Lily. He quickly helped   
her up. She buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair and smiled. Just then there   
was a huge blast. James went flying onto the field with Lily. Remus and Sirius turned to see  
Snape on the top most part. Remus shouted a spell making Snape fly down to the field. James  
saw him fall and then without even picking up his wand, took Snape by the collar and punched  
him in the face. "Get lost you coward." James roared. Blood dripped out of Snape's mouth  
and nose. James picked the frightened Lily up and walked her out of the stadium.   
"You'll pay for this Potter." shouted Snape after him. James didn't give a crap what  
Snape said. He was to angry and yet worried about Lily. He laid Lily on the commen room   
floor. She had stopped crying. "James." she whispered into his chest. "Yes?" he said hugging  
her and stroking her hair. "I love you." she whispered. James looked at her and she looked  
back. Lily was smiling at him. James smiled back and hugged her. Then the two looked at each  
other again and Lily kissed James on the cheek. James smiled and titled her chin up and   
kissed her on the lips. Just then the portait hole opened. Remus, Sirius, and Peter walked  
in with Alexia, Gillian, and Allison.   
"Are we interupting something?" asked Remus. James and Lily broke off from thier  
kiss and looked at them. "Actually yes you were." said James. Their friends laughed and   
walked over to them. "So anyway are you guys offically a couple yet?" asked Allison. Lily  
looked at James and James looked at Lily. Then the two nodded and said, "Yes were offically  
a couple now." Thier friends cheered. The guys jumped on James and punchedh im on the   
shoulder. "Wait a go lover boy." shouted Serius. Lily's friends giggled and soon began to  
burst out laughing at the guys. Soon the eight laughed the night away.   
  
Late at night while everyone was asleep he sat by the window. It was late and he  
should have got to bed but he couldn't sleep. Sure he was happy but something was bothering  
him. Maybe it was the thought of Snape... was he going to get him back? The thought flew  
still haunted James mind throught the last year in Hogwarts. But nothing happened. Maybe  
Snape forgot and didn't care anymore. Soon James and Lily got married and were soon to have  
a baby.  
  
  
  
Authors note~ The last chapter will be up soon cuz Summer is here!!!!! Well my friends I'll  
see you around. Well buh bye. 


	6. Love, Death, Betrayal, and Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any charators that are related to him.  
  
Lily Even sat in a chair slowly rcoking her little baby in her arms. She smiled at   
her little bundle of joy and he smiled back. Just then a door slowly opened. It was James   
and he cmae to see how Lily was. "You feeling okay?" he asked walking over to her. "I'm fine  
but Harry is fussy." she replied. James tokk Harry from Lily and rocked him a bit then let  
him lay down in his crib. "He has your eyes, Lily." said James. Lily smiled and then there  
was a light knock on there door. The two walked outside and saw Remus Lupin and Sirius Black  
standing there. "James were ready what about you?" asked Sirius. James nodded and looked  
over at Lily. "Give us a few hours were leaving at night." said James. Sirius nodded but   
Remus looked at the sky. "Can I take on last look at Harry then?" asked Remus. James nodded  
and ushered them in.  
The two walked into the room and saw the sleeping baby. Remus and Sirius smiled and  
then James took Sirius aside. "Sirius... being Harry's godfather and all I want you if   
anything were to happen to me and Lily..." James broke off. "I understand." said Sirius.   
James gave him a faint smile and then Remus and Sirius left. James shut and locked the door  
behind them. Lily was back in the nursery watching Harry. "I'll start packing." he said.  
"We're going to move far from here in hope Voldemort won't be able to find us." Lily looked  
at him with tears. "What about the..." James broke in. "He has spies that's why your taking  
Harry under my cloak while I go as a stag." he said. Lily nodded and sat down near the crib.  
James left the room but as soon as he did Harry began to cry softly. Lily picked him up and  
sat back down singing softly to him.   
In the other room James could here Lily's singing and stopped packing. Why did this  
have to happen to him and Lily." he thougth. He wished this nightmare would be over. He  
then began to pack again.   
  
Outside far away Remus looked up at the sky and new it was time for him to go. "Be  
careful." he warned Sirius. Sirius nodded and watched his friend leave. Just as he began to  
leave he heard someone coming up from behind him. He spun around and saw someone in a cloak  
and with the dark mark on his arm. It was a Death Eater. "Tell me Sirius Black were is Lily  
and James Potter hiding." it hissed. Sirius growled and said, "Not telling you anything."   
The Death Eater didn't back down he began to apporch him. Sirius pulled out his wand and  
shouted a few words making the Death Eater fly backwards. Then before it could recover he  
changed into a dog and ran into the forest.  
In the forest he hid so no one could find him. But know there was a problom. If he  
were to be Lily and James secrete keeper Voldemort would find him and then force it out of   
him. He decided to change to someone else, but who? Remus was his first thought but know he  
was in his wolf form and couldn't help anyone. Dumbledore was his next thought but he was   
to far away and he had no owl. Peter! Of course no one would expect Peter. He quickly ran  
out of the forrest and to James's house making sure to take a difficult path so no one would  
be bale to keep up.   
As soon as he reached the house he pawed at the door. James opened it and let him in.  
"James." he said transforming into a human. "What?" he asked in a worried tone. "I need you  
to change to Peter." he said. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked. Lily came in the room with her  
baby and looked at them. "Voldemort know its me that's going to be your secrete keeper...  
change to Peter and I'll be able to lead him away." said Sirius. James understood and took  
out his owl and sent a message to Peter who was not to far away. Peter rushed over as soon  
as he heard. Then they left.  
  
James sat in the house eating some food. They were saftly in hiding know. Lily was  
in the nursery feeding Harry. Soon he had finished and came into the room. "Harry is finaly  
asleep." said Lily. "He hasn't slept for a while." replied James. Lily sat on James's lap.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "You seem distressed  
what's wrong?" asked James. "I'm worried." she replied softly. James stoked her hair and  
then she lifted her head. "James what if he find us..." said Lily pushing away from him.   
"What if he kills Harry." she cried. James took her by the shoulders and pressed her against  
the wall. "Stop it." he said. Tear slid down her cheeks as she began to break down. James  
then scooped her up in his arms. "Lily we have to think positive." he said. Lily looked into  
her husbands eyes and then kissed him.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. James looked at the door and walked over to  
it. Lily backed away toward the nursery door with her hand clutched against the knobb. There  
was another knock but James didn't anwser it. Suddenly there was a bright green light. "OH  
GOD!" shouted James. "LILY, TAKE HARRY AND GO! IT'S HIM! GO! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" James  
shouted. Lily stumbled into the nursery. She could her the door burst open and a high pitched  
laughter. Lily could hear them fighting she put a charm on the door and hope it would by her  
some time. Then she looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and said a few words and tapped   
him on the head lightly. Suddenly the door burst open and Lily screamed.  
Voldemort was standing there with an evil smile on his face. Then behind her she saw  
the Death Eaters holding a dead James Potter. Lily screamed and began to cry. Voldemort   
moved closer to her and said, "Move!" Lily screamed again and shouted, "NOT HARRY! NOT HARRY!  
PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Voldemort growled and said, "Stand aside, STAND ASIDE GIRL!" Lily  
didn't move but Voldmort pulled out his wand and said a few words making her fly out of the  
nursery and into the Death Eaters. Lily thrashed at them and hit them with some magic but  
there were to many. Just then she hit two of the Death Eaters forcing there hoods off them.  
She gasped. One of them was Snape and the other was Peter. "NO! YOU TRAITER!" screamed Lily.  
Snape looked the fear in her eyes and then looked away. Peter glared at her and pulled out   
his wand. "Lord Voldemort are you going to kill her?" he asked. Voldemort was looking at   
Harry and then he looked at Lily who was attempting to get back to Harry.   
Voldemort stood there said a few words and a red light shot out of his wand killing  
Lily. She let otu a priecing scream then fell to the ground next to James's body. Snape  
moved away. He looked down at the women he loved and slowly backed away from them so he   
wouldn't attract attention. Then he ran out the door. Voldemort and his Death Eaters circled  
around Harry. Voldemort raised his wand shouted a few words but the attack didn't hurt Harry.  
The attack bounced back and it began to suck the life out of Voldemort. The Death Eaters flew  
away from the house. The house began to tumble and a bright green flash filled the room.  
Voldemort was gone and the house was in ruins. Just then Rubeus Hagrid appeared. He gasped  
and saw Lily and James dead. Then he heard a soft cry. "It can't be." he said. He looked and  
saw Harry with a lighting bolt scar on his head. "My god... doe' tis mean" he said to himself.  
Just then Hagrid heard someone on a motorbike.  
It was Sirius Black. He stopped and he begna to tremble. "James..." he siad with fear.  
"Sirius." said Hagrid. Sirius looked at Hagrid. He began to tremble even more. He sat down with  
his head in his hands. Hagrid sat next to him. "There was not'en ya could have dun." he said   
rocking Harry. "Voldemort is dead then." he said. "Mus be." Hagrid replied. "Hagrid give Harry   
to me I'm his godfather." said Sirius. Hagrid shook his head. "My orders are to take him to   
Dumbledore." he said looking over at Sirius who was deathly pale and still shaking. "Please  
let me have James told..." Sirius was cut off by Hagrid. "NO!" he shouted almost waking Harry   
up. The two began to argue but Sirius gave in. "Take my motorbike I own't be needing it." he   
said. Hagrid stood there dumbfounded. Sirius loved that motorbike. But he nodded and took it.  
Sirius watched them go and then he looked over the reckage and in an instant he knew.   
"Pettigrew..."  
  
Sirius stood outside looking over at the town. He fist was clentched around his wand.  
He watched people walk around celebrating. Then he saw a small little man. "Peter..." he growled.  
Sirius walked down and into the town. He saw Peter and he pushed him. Peter saw him and began  
to shake with fear. "Traitor." he said to Peter. Peter looked at him and took out a knife and  
cut his finger off. "No Sirius I was never on your side." he said. "YOU TRAITER!" Peter began to  
shout. "You killed Lily and James." Sirius stood there. Muggles began to crowd around. Oh no he  
thought. Peter was setting him up. Then Peter took out his wand and shouted and then there was  
a blinding light and he screamed. When the light died Peter was gone. A bunch of muggles laid  
dead.  
Siirus then saw a little rat fall into the sewer. More muggles began to scream. Sirius  
knew it was late to try to explain so all he could do was run. There was no way to catch Peter.  
It was all over he was to take the blame for that monsterious traiter.  
  
Remus Lupin stood in his old robes outside of Hogwarts. James was dead, Lily was dead,  
Peter was also dead, and Sirius was a traitor. (All this is what Lupin thinks because he doesn't  
know the turth yet... poor Sirus). Remus looked over at the castle. To many sad memories. Why   
did this have to happen to James and Lily. Only good that came out of this was Harry was still  
alive. Remus looked over the place one last tiem and walked away.  
  
Dumbledore took out his little liter and the lamps on Privet Drive went out. He walked  
over to hte cat who began to turn into a women. "Hello Minerva." said Dumbledore. "Why haven't  
you been out celebrating?" he asked. "I've been looking over the muggles." she said. "Filthy   
ones that live here." she said. Just then a Motorbike came flying down to the street and a man  
that looked like giant stepped off. "Hello Hagrid." said Dumbledore. "Is Harry okay?" he asked.  
Hagrid nodded and took Harry out. Hagrid gave harry a kiss on the head and gave him to Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore placed a letter in the basket and set him out on the steps that led to the Dursley's  
house. Then the three left saying, "To Harry Potter the boy who lived."  
  
The End  
  
Note: Well that's the end and I tried to make it how the book had it. Sirius and his motorbike  
and yaddy yaddy yah. I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this. I'd also made it  
that Snape left Voldemort forever because he killed Lily. Well anywa hoped you liked it.  
I'd also like to dedicate this story to NovaForever one of my biggest fans! Thank you  
and cya all laterz! *waves her wand and disappears* 


End file.
